


Carp Diem

by Lady_Demonia



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Demonia/pseuds/Lady_Demonia
Summary: Rin and Yukio recive a weeks vacation to a Japanese bath house. Will they embrace their demonic desires for a chance at happyness or instead choose to live by the moral code they were raised with against their truest hearts desire?





	1. Chapter 1

Yukio sat at his desk grading papers. Though he didn't admit it out loud, on nights like this he really disliked how much time the task took. It was his responsibly as a teacher so he refused to complain; after all, he had a debt to his students to make sure they had the skills necessary to survive out in the field. He'd rather lose some sleep now than endanger anyone's lives in the future.

After the last paper was graded, he sat back, rubbing the bridge of his nose with a sigh. A small noise came from the other side of the room as his brother stirred in his sleep. His eyes softened a little as they wandered over to his brother. 'Irresponsible, impulsive...I'm sure He hasn't even tried to finished his homework.'  Well, he's probably earned a bit of a break from Yukio's lectures, seeing as it wasn't that long ago that the blue headed boy saved his brother from the grasp of Satan himself. his eyes soften a bit more, thinking of that time as a sweet smile spreads across his face.

 Yukio gets out of his seat, slowly walking over to Rin's bed before stopping to stair down at the smaller boy who was straddling his blankets, tail gently swinging in his sleep. 'he looks so peaceful like this' Yukio thought to himself as a small blush tented his cheeks. Though he knew it was probably inappropriate, Yukio bent down, brushing the hair away from his twins face before giving him a soft peck on the cheek. 'Sleep well nii-san' he said in a whisper before getting ready for bed.

At some point this had become the younger twins guilty pleasure and sense the night of the Gehenna gate, an almost nightly occurrence. Of course he refused to let his brother know, not so much because of the act itself, but because of the budding emotions underneath it. How he longed to kiss those soft lips, but he dare not, no matter how heavy the older twin sleeps. Ever sense Yukio's own demon blood had awakened, he's  doubted how well he would be able to control his desires. Even with this innocent nightly ritual, he could feel his hands try to slip away from his control, to find there way to his brothers body, his mouth wanting to linger on any piece of skin it could find. He let out a sigh, feeling guilty to even think of such things. The younger man crawled into bed, trying not to think about it to much before falling asleep.

  
  


* * *

 

Morning came as usual for Yukio. Putting his glasses on. He looks over to the bed where Rin is still fast asleep. He goes over to Rin, shaking him a bit "Nii-San, It's time to get up" he said in his normal straightforward way "Nii-San." As usual, Rin rubbed his eyes and grumbled before turning over. unfortunately, Yukio was in no mood to give in that easily, grabbing a hold of his brothers blankets he yanked hard, causing the smaller boy to tumble out of bed, his blanket flying into the air.

 Rin sat up with a start; "What the hell did you do that for moley four eyes!" he yelled out rubbing his head.

"I don't have time to wait for you to get up on your own, or have you forgotten that we have a meting with Mephisto before class this morning."

Rin continued to rub his head, muttering to himself.

"I could always let you go back to sleep, but you'd end up having to go today without breakfast." Yukio raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"Eeaahh!!" pout "I don't want to go to school on an empty stomach, that's just cruel Yukio."

"than I would suggest you get up now."

Rin got up with a huff, head sagging as he dragged himself off to get ready. "fine Yukio, I'm up but don't think I'm letting you off the hook from that stunt you pulled."

Yukio simply watched his brother silently as he left the room before heading down the stairs to start eating breakfast.

  
  


* * *

 

After a bit of a walk, the twins find themselves at Mephisto's door; Rin yawning wide, sleep still lingering in his eyes.  Yukio knocks, the two boys entering Mephisto's office after the demon welcomes them in his normal cheery tone; that tone that makes it seem like hes always plotting something. Although, knowing Mephisto, he probably is.

Yukio  bows slightly to the headmaster greeting him by name while, in contrast his brother plops down heavily on one of the available seats yawning heavily. "Why'd you have to go and have as come in so early CLOWN?" Rin said in a rather obnoxious tone.

Mephisto tilts his head to the side raising his eyebrow high with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Ohhhh?~ Well then, If you insist on being so rude, maybe i shouldn't give you two the 'treat' I had in mind?" He tilts his head slightly in the other direction, twitching  his eyebrows, his smirk getting even larger on his expressive face.

Rin's eyes got huge, as a massive grin crossed his face at the mention of a treat. "EHHH!? sukiyaki!?" the young man assumed, starting to drool.

The head master leaned far over his desk, that suspicious look still on his face as he tapped a half sheet of card-stalk on the table loudly. "Better."

"Ehh!!! better than sukiyaki!?!?" the blue haired half demon said, stars dancing in his eyes as he contemplated what this 'treat' that's better that sukiyaki could possibly be.

The head master nodded enthusiastically to the boy as Yukio decided to speak up, finding this whole thing to be quite suspicious to say the least. "Forgive me for asking, but why the sudden offer? It seems quite out of the blue."

The headmaster pulls himself back up in his seat, swiveling the chair a little to look at the taller young man with an eyebrow still raised. he tapped the card-stalk against his hand before grabbing it lightly. "Well, for that entertaining show you two put on saving the school; no, all of Assiah from being swallowed up by Gehenna itself. I have been meaning to repay the two of you, but it has taken me some time to decide on the perfect gift." Mephisto said putting a light pout on his face.

Yukio pushed his glasses high on his nose, not liking how the headmaster referred to the terrible incident as 'entertaining' though Rin didn't seem to notice, leaning over with a huge smile on his face, looking more like a little kid than the 16 year old boy he was. "What is it? What is it!?"

Mephisto sat up straight, puffing out his chest triumphantly with a large smirk on his face. "I'm giving you boys the week off."

Rin cried out, throwing his hands in the air, unable to hide his extreme excitement over a whole weak with no classes. His other brother, on the other hand maintained his composure.

Mephisto continued while looking at Yukio, "And, to top things off I'm giving you boys an all expense paid trip to a hot springs for the weak." he leaned over the table towards Yukio, a devious look on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows before lowing his voice slightly, "No need to thank me, you can just consider it a bit of a honeymoon for the two of you." he ended his statement with a wink.

Rin was way to excited to hear the last bit of Mephisto's statement, wiggling around like a little kid at the idea of a full fledged vacation as Yukio glared at the ridiculously dressed demon, pushing his glasses up on his nose again, his eyebrow twitching at the implication.

Mephisto puckered his lips, while waving the card stalk around wildly "Oh, don't be that way Yukio, just accept my gracious gift and have fun, that's all that I ask of you.~" He holds out the card-stalk to the taller boy who bows before taking it from him.

Yukio replies in all formality " Thank you headmaster, were very grateful. Rin, thank the headmaster for his gift."

Suddenly the blue haired boy snaps out from his dancing and cheering. "Oh yah! Thanks for the gift Mephisto! I'm looking forward to it!"  blushing a bit from embarrassment as he scratches the back of his head. With that, the twins left the headmasters office to start preparing for the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon sun lit the inside of the boxcar creating a pleasant glow over the two twins. Rin sat quietly, looking at a brochure he got at the train station excitedly planning out the weeks events. Normally he would have been talking incessantly about the week that the boys had ahead of them, but it would seem that Yukio fell asleep as soon as the train had left the station without even taking off his glasses. The smaller boy looked up at his sleeping brother with a small chuckle and soft smile 'looks like you've been needing a break a lot more than I have little brother.' It really didn't come as a surprise to Rin, given the strenuous scheduled the younger twin keeps between his regular studies, teaching  and his all to important exorcist duties. The young man was lucky if he got four hours of sleep on a normal night. Rin honestly had no idea how he did it but that was part of the mystery that made his younger brother so great.

Sudden Rin heard a small noise come from his brothers throat before his mouth began to move. "Are you staring at me Nii-san?" the younger of the two spoke flatly.

Rin quickly went back to looking at the brochure, pulling it up between them and crinkling it in his suddenly tight grip. "ahh... No! I'm just... I'm just looking at the map here deciding what to do when we get there" Rin said in a voice not even a moron could believe.

Yukio opened one eye to look at his brother hiding  behind the pamphlet, slightly curling up the corner of his mouth. "It's ok Nii-san. I felt someone staring at me, and It's better that it was you than some random person on the train. I can live with that."

Rin visibly relaxed the tension in his body as he peaked out from behind the brochure, chuckling a bit nervously before rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that Yukio. I wasn't staring long, I was just happy to see you finally relaxing. I could have sworn you would have ended up studying or something on way here."

Yukio checked his watch before rolling his head from side to side and shifting his body as if to shake off sleep. "I have plenty of time for that later." he said with a serious face.

the blue hared boy dropped his hands to his lap staring at his brother with a baffled look. "We finally get a vacation and you want to spend it STUDYING? No, ah-nah, ain't gonna happen, Mephisto told us to relax and have a good time and I'm gonna make sure we do, no if ands or buts about it!' Rin said crossing his arms stubbornly.

Yukio sighs, dropping his head a bit while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "A few hours a night is not going to ruin our vacation. Besides, the idea of having to catch up on my school work would only stress me out more, so I'd rather make sure it's taken care of."

Rin stared at the brunet tilting his head to the side with a defeated expression on his face. "You really are no fun Yukio."

"I'm not  trying to be." he said as a matter of fact way, though it was clear to his brother from the slight narrowing of his eyes that the conversation was over.

Thankfully the silence didn't last that long before the train came to a stop at their destination. The two boys got up from their seats, gathering there things before heading out. Rin looked back at his brother giving a big smile as if to cut the tension from a moment ago. Though Yukio tried to hide it, a small smile crossed his lips at his brothers gesture before putting his hand on his shoulder to push him ahead. "Alright Nii-san, let's keep going, were gonna be in peoples way if you keep dragging your heels."  
  
                                                                             

  
  


* * *

 

 

After a small walk the twins reach there destination, a small but well kept Ryokan on top of a hill. The boys stand at the road looking up at the building that seemed to be lovingly embrace by the beautiful surroundings, the blue sky smiling down on it's very existence.

"You know, this place seems a lot nicer than I expected from Mephisto. Considering what a cheapskate he normally is, i thought it would be, well, broken down, you know?" Rin said in an unusually relaxed voice. He smiles a bit as the boys start to slowly climb the stairs up to the Bath house "You know, this is our first real vacation, isn't it Yukio?"

The younger brother didn't seem to be paying much attention as he scanned the scenery. "hm? Oh, yah. It is, isn't it?" There were almost to many reasons why they never had a vacation before Mephisto's generous, if not questionable, offer.  Their father could be quite a busy man and the monastery was fairly modest monetarily but perhaps the most important reason they never vacationed were the wards. Wards of that magnitude take time and energy to put up and those very wards not only kept demons from entering the monastery but managed to keep Rin's identity hidden from Gehenna itself. Yukio shudders to think what the consequences could have been if they were found out as children.

They enter their destination with a light 'ding' as the door taps a bell hanging above it. "One moment, one moment, I'll be right with you." the woman's voice is rather high pitched with a cracking quality to it. It didn't take long for the woman to come out from a side door. The woman was plump, with honey colored hair pulled high on her head, a welcoming smile on her face and a lovely white kimono. "I assume you would be the guests we have been waiting for? Welcome. Yukio and Rin Okumura I presume?" The woman looked the boys up and down, before glancing back and forth between them, an unusual smile on her face that made the boys a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, that would be us." Yukio said with a polite bow.

Suddenly the woman gave out an excited squeal "Ohhhh, don't you two boys make the cutest couple?!"The woman moved behind the counter to grab the key to their room with a smile on her face.

The Boys stared at her in shock and horror unable to move before Rin started waiving his arms around in protest "Hay... It's not like that at all!! I swear..."

The woman cut in waving her hand, her smile getting bigger and a blush on her cheeks. "Oh, you don't have to hide it here young man, I'm not going to judge you poorly." the woman continues as she starts to lead them to there room. "I'm quite a supporter of boy love, so there really is no reason to feel ashamed, hmmm?" They reach the room, the woman opening the door and holding the key out to the taller man who was practically dragging his brother behind him.

Yukio gave a death glare back at Rin before nervously thanking the woman for her hospitality and dragging Rin into the room and closing the door."Why the hell did you do that for?" Rin said annoyingly as he rotated his shoulder. "Now she's gonna think that were lovers!"

"Is that really such a problem." Yukio says deadpan waiting for a reaction.

Rin just stopped in his tracks, staring at his brother, not even moving a single muscle in his face.

Yukio continued. "If you had even taken a moment to glance at the arrangements Sr. Mephisto gave us, you would have noticed that he set us up with a honeymoon package, probably as a way to save money. Given the situation, it's probably better to just let the poor woman believe what she wants to believe."

"That dirty cheapskate!" Rin yelled out.

"Rin, it's a gift. He was under no obligation to spend more money just  to keep you from feeling embarrassed."

"Well, it would have been nice!" He said with a huff before sitting, quickly turning his head to the side with a furious blush.

Yukio shifted his gaze to look directly at his brother, rather enjoying his reaction. He smiles a bit pushing his glasses up on his nose "You know, you look 'cute' like that Nii-san." Rin's reaction to the situation was quite amusing, and Yukio wasn't ready to let it go yet.

"Y-Yukio... Don't tease me like that!" Rin called out, his blush turning a furious red as he shut his eyes tightly, his body pulling in on itself and going ridged.

Yukio's shoulders sag a bit before he turns to head out of the room "I'm going to go bathe now... You probably should soon as well. It will give them time to set the table for dinner." The other boy just keeps his place quietly as his twin leaves him alone in the room.

                                                                            

  
  


* * *

 

 

The warm humidity was relaxing to Yukio as he scrubbed his arms and shoulders. The quiet solitude gave the young man time to collect himself. It was a pleasant break after the long trip. It seemed a little strange that he was the only one bathing at this hour, but  it was likely that he and Rin were the only guests given the time of year. Yukio heard the door to the changing rooms slide open and shut followed by a familiar voice.

"Hay Yukio, I'm coming in." the blue haired boy called out.

Yukio's heart started beating faster at the thought of the two of them alone together in this state of undress. It's true that they used to bathe together as children, but that was a long time ago, long before he had realized his feelings for his brother. He took a breath to calm his heart, feeling lucky for his horrible eyesight for once. Even if he has been wearing his glasses he would have been unable to make anything out with this humidity.

The voice was now standing beside him, cheerful as usual. "Great! I was hopping you weren't done cleaning off so we could scrub each others backs. You know, Like when we were kids!" That smile never left his voice as he bent down. Taking the washcloth from his younger brother as he began to wash the taller ones back happily.

Yukio could have sworn he had felt his brothers eyes on him, tracing his curves, stopping at each mole on the young mans body. Surly this was just his imagination, a fantasy. It seemed obvious to Yukio that he was the only one of them with these impure thoughts, the immoral desire for his own twin, body and soul. As his brother started washing his back he gave out an involuntary gasp, instantly kicking himself over it as his tail twitched nervously. "It's Ok Nii-San, You don't have to..." the boy said before his brother cut in.

"Naw, It's fine! I want to; remember?" That innocent smile still clung to his voice. The boy was quiet for a moment "Just relax Yukio, you don't have to be so uncomfortable. Seriously." The boy said, grabbing his brothers tail before giving it a playfully tug tug.

Yukio swallowed loudly and pushed his head down into his shoulders, a blush coming over his face. "D-don't do that Nii-san."

"Oh come on. It's not like you never grabbed MY tail before. Consider it payback." Rin's tone tainted with mischief.

Yukio panted a bit, his tail still in the other boys hand being gently caressed, sending a tingling sensation through his manhood. "Yes, but this is different. I didn't know how sensitive a demons tail was at the time."

"Hmmm..." Rin said as he let go of Yukio's tail. "I guess your right about that. Than consider it payback for teasing me back in the room. You can't fool me into believing you didn't do that on purpose." Rin gets up and heads to sit down on the closest stool starting to scrub himself vigorously.

Yukio gave a sigh of relief at his tail being freed. His brother did have a point though, but he made no mention of it as he pored a bucket of water over his head, rinsing the suds off his back. " I'm about to get into the water so you better let me wash you back now if you want it done."

The other boy's voice answered as he turned his back to him in the seat. "Ok Yukio, I'm ready."

Yukio cleaned his brothers back in silence before getting up to head for the water, thankful for the chance to get up without alerting the other boy to his semi-erect penis.  Yukio froze dead in his tracks as his brothers hand reached up and grabbed him by the wrist. The tone from the older twins voice was surprisingly sober. "You know, if anything is bothering you, you can talk to me. I know it's gotta be hard... after everything that's happened. I don't want you to have to face this alone."

"I know Nii-san. I'm fine, really I am." Yukio responds in his normal, unemotional manner, not even moving to reassure his brother as the boys hand slowly slips from the others wrist in a disappointed manner. Although this time, for once, Yukio looks back before heading for the pool of water. As he slipped off the towel before entering the bath, he  again felt as though eyes were moving over his naked flesh. He didn't look  behind him to check. 'your just imagining things Yukio.'


	3. Chapter 3

After some time had passed Yukio heard his brothers footsteps on wet stone before feeling the water lap against his naked chest as the older twin entered the water. Yukio gave a soft and relaxed sigh at the sudden movement.

A voice came from a surprisingly close distance as wet skin wrapped around his shoulders. "Don't fall asleep in here. Your gonna drown yourself."

Yukio made no motion to remove his brothers arms from him in his admittedly half awake state. He was already far to comfortable in the mineral rich water, and the close proximity of the two boys only seemed to lighten his relaxed heart more. "I'm awake Rin" he said, in a groggy fashion, eyes still closed.

The raven haired boy sat there quietly for a moment, watching his brother. Then, he chuckled a bit "Just barely." His note was happy, leaving no room for Yukio to feel offended by what would normally feel like a teasing response. Suddenly the Brunet felt a hand firmly smacking the side of his face, "come on Yukio, wake up... I want to enjoy this to, but public baths just aren't fun with no one to talk to." he said with a whine in his voice.

Yukio's eyes opened slowly, widening a hairs breadth wider than usual as he consciously realized how close Rin was to him. A light twist of the head and a downward motion and they would be lip locked. He sat up quickly trying to move the other boy off of him... to quickly no doubt as his brain went spinning in his skull, unable to discern which way was up or down. His brothers arms only tightened around him, his naked body pressing against him in an effort to hold the other boy up. "Hay, hay! Slow down, take it easy. Your not trying to pass out, are you?"

Yukio tried sitting back again, head still spinning from the combination of hot water and his sudden movement. "gah..." he panted. "Why, may I ask, are you so close to me Nii-San; you startled me." he tried to keep his mind clear, knowing his brother was close enough to feel an erection after their flailing and grasping a moment ago. It didn't work, and to his utter horror he suddenly felt his cock pressing against his brothers smooth thigh.

Surprise suddenly added to his horror and his cheeks flushed bright red; Rin slowly pushed his lower body closer to his brother, causing the other boys hard on to jab and then slip against the wet thigh before lodging into his hip bone. Yukio tried not to gasp, instead scrunching up his nose at the sensation. At this distance, he could see what looked like a small smirk and half closed eyes painted on Rins face. The whole moment ended almost as soon as it began with Rin rolling his hips back, fluidly shifting his weight onto his feet before pushing back to settle on the seat beside him. Finlay Rin replied, rubbing the back of his head as he spoke; "Well... I was holding you up so you wouldn't slide all the way down! You were asleep when I got in, you know."

Yukio groaned and rolled his eyes. What kind of excuse was that, even if he had been asleep, it didn't explain anything that just happened.

Rin sat quietly in thought before opening his mouth. "Come on Yukio, I'll help you get to our room." he said seriously "You've definitely been in here too long."

Yukio stared at him for a moment, remembering his hard on. slowly he reaches for his towel, pulling it down to cover his crotch before moving to get up. His voice was a little raspy; "It's ok Nii-san, I can do it myself. Stay and enjoy the water."

The smaller boy suddenly put his hand out, keeping him down firmly. "Like hell you are. The last time you tried to get up, you nearly passed out! I'm gonna help you whether you like it or not!"

Yukio merely stared at him in protest, before allowing his brother to help him to his feet and out of the hot water, clinging to the towel in front of his groin as if his life depended on it. Despite his embarrassment, He was happy for his brothers help. His legs were shaky from being in the hot water for too long, and it was doubtful he would be able to stand on his own. Silence remained between the two brothers as Rin helped him dry off and dress in his Yukata.

"I'm surprised your didn't fight me any." Rin said as he sat Yukio down on the bench in order to put on his own yukata.

"I'm not in any position to complain... It's my own fault I can barely stand right now."

Rin gave a tsk "always the sensible one... Are you any better now, or do you need me to carry you to the room."

Yukio glared at him, now able to see clearly with his glasses back on his face. "I should be fine, just walk behind me in case I have any more trouble."

"You sure you don't want me to carry you?" he said with a smirk.

Yukio simply stared at his taunting brother. "I can walk perfectly fine myself, thank you."

The two boys went to their room, Rin still joking about Yukio's sorry state the whole way there.


End file.
